Users and entities may desire to enrich known data to enhance, refine, and/or otherwise improve the known data. For example, business entity resolution is a challenge facing organizations that handle relationships with a large number of businesses, merchants, or the like. Business information that is received may be incomplete, and thus, businesses may be hard to identify. Moreover, additional business information (e.g., pictures, user reviews, etc.) to enhance known business information may be desired. Additional business information may often be purchased to complete or enhance the known business data.